The Dark Fighter
by D-nasty
Summary: Davis' life hasn't been going good at all, and its even worse when he's expelled for something it didn't cause. Down in the dumps someone comes to Davis for help... and it's from the Dark Ocean! Join Davis as he fights for the Dark Ocean which is not what it seems to be, battling the forces of Dragomon. Watch Davis become; The Dark Fighter
1. A Boy and Darkness

**Chapter 1 A Boy and Darkness**

"Mr and Ms Motomiya, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to expel your son from Odaiba High School." The principle said to the parents.

"What did he do this time?" Ms Motomiya asked.

"He got into a brawl with five other students in the parking lot." The principle sighed. "This is the fifth time this week he's got into trouble of this school for the thirty seventh time. I'm sorry but me and the schoolboard has had enough."

"We understand. Thank you." Mr Motomiya said.

Both parents rose up and left the office seeing their 17 year old son Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya sitting in a chair dressed in his highschool uniform with his arms crossed.

They were disappointed in their son for it is only the fourth month of the school year and Davis has been getting in trouble constantly, and now he's been expelled from school and no doubt other schools will hear about this making it even harder for Davis to get in anywhere else.

"So what did he say?" Davis asked crossing his arms.

"You've been expelled." Mr Motomiya frowned.

"I hope your proud of yourself young man." Ms Motomiya frowned.

"Tch." Davis scoffed getting up from his seat and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Mr Motomiya asked.

"I'm getting my stuff what else." Davis said without turning around.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Ms Motomiya sighed shaking her head.

As Davis was walking away from his parents he was screaming in his head.

_"This is complete bullshit! They were the ones who wanted to pick a fight with me in the first place! And no soon when a teacher shows up they say it was my fault, and the teacher didn't even care about my side of the fucking story!" _Davis raged gritting his teeth in anger.

Once he reached his locker Davis pulled out his bag when he closed it there was a note on the door of his locker. He took it off and began to read it.

_Dear Davis_

_I'm heading out with the others to hang out. Plus I have a date with Gatomon later so I'll see you later at home, ok?_

_Veemon_

Davis just frowned crumbling the paper and dropping it to the floor.

"Unbelivable. The one time I need my best pal and he's more worried about hanging out with his 'friends' and girlfriend." Davis muttered saying the word friends with disgust.

Reason being for this is cause whenever Davis gets in trouble his so friends called dont even turned their heads to help him out thnking its his fault in the first place always telling him to act smarter and grow up and so fourth. Hell he even tries to tell Veemon all of this but he only cares about is Gatomon which he really cant blame him for since he's had a thing for her since the beginning so he's glad he finally got his girl, but come on. He's been fully ignored by his best bud and digimon partner.

And that's not even the worst of it his own parents are starting to give up on him by all his actions but like he keeps trying to tell them its not even his fault but they just dont listen like everyone else.

And to say he was getting sick of it was an understatement.

Davis took a deep breath to calm himself down.

But it was'nt all bad. He had Jun there for him.

Strangest thing is when she and Matt started dating after the MaloMyotismon fiasco she dropped her ditzy girl persona and actually became a better person for the better. She's always been there for Davis giving him advice and to make him feel better espicially with the stuff that's been happening to him with his friends, parents, and Veemon. And knowing how much Jun loves Matt he does'nt want to ruin their relationship so he made her promise to keep dating Matt without telling any of them how he's been feeling.

All and all Jun was the only one there for him in the end to help him through all the bad stuff and depression that's been happening and feeling to him.

Getting his thoughts together Davis put his backpack on his right shoulder hands in his pockets and starting walking to the back door knowing he would get scolded by his parents for getting expelled if he meet them in the front, but he didn't want to deal with it. For right now all he wanted to do was be alone.

Walking through the busy streets of Odaiba Davis looked around to see people laughed around having a good time with their friends, family, boyfriends, girlfriends, digimon you name it.

But all it did was make Davis feel lonely.

"Man I wish something good finally happens to me." Davis sighed.

Just then a beeping sound went off making Davis pull out his right hand to see it was his D-3 blinking wildly.

"That's strange." Davis mussed.

When he bumped into something he looked up to see it was man in a suit talking on a phone but something was off.

Mostly because he was black and white.

And appeared to be frozen.

Looking around Davis saw everything was black and white and looked to be frozen in place.

"Ok this isn't right." Davis frowned.

The beeping from his D-3 got louder and louder almost like a screech making Davis cringe.

"What the hell is going on with this thing?" Davis wondered.

Hearing a noise behind him Davis turned around to the window of the building behind him to see a shadow looming on the reflection with purple eyes looking right at Davis.

"What the.." Davis breathed.

The shadow suddenly moved its arms and grabbed Davis with its dark hands.

"Hey let me go!" Davis growled struggling to get loose.

The shadow pulled Davis in the window making it ripple like water before it settled. When it did everything turned back to its original color and everyone was moving again.

Like the whole thing never happend.

_**...Somewhere else...**_

"WHOOOAA!" Davis hollered as the arms pulled him through a purple portal pathway wildly swinging him around til he was blinded by a bright light covering everything in it.

"OOF!"

Davis crashed into grass skidding across it til he stopped as the portal closed behind him.

"Ok. Ouch." Davis grunted getting up rubbing his head. "Anyone get the number on the thing that pulled me in."

When Davis looked around where he was he saw he was in a forest with oddly black colored trees all around.

Getting up on his feet Davis looked around to see if there was anything around, getting a glimps of something out the corner of his left eye Davis made his way towards it. Once he reached his destination Davis came face to face with a black and white colored beach.

The Dark Ocean.

"This is the place Kari was talking about. So I somehow winded up in the Dark Ocean." Davis mussed looking across the black sea.

"Actually I brought you here." A voice said behind him.

Davis turned around to see a black short haired women with purple eye liner on having blue eyes wearing a purple rob of some kind with four bat wings sticking out from her back.

"Who are you?" Davis asked getting his guard up.

**Digimon Analyzer (Women's voice)**

**"I am Lilithmon a mega leveled digimon. My attacks are Phantom Pain and Empress Emblaze and they are strong to put the strongest of digimon groveling at my feet."**

"I hope I didn't pull you in too hard." Lillithmon smiled.

"What do you want? And why did you bring me to the Dark Ocean?" Davis asked.

"I require your help."

"With what?"

"Helping free my home."

"Excuse me?"

Davis was confused on what Lilithmon just asked him. From what Kari told him the Dark Ocean was an awful and bad place filled with evil digimon. To hear someone asking for help was a little farfetched.

Hearing rustling beside them Davis and Lilithmon looked to the side to see some kind of dark robotic dragon in navy blue, yellow, and red armor with four sky fluffy fire-like wings on his back.

"Who is that?" Davis asked.

**Digimon Analyzer (Lilithmon's Voice)**

**"Oh no that's Darkdramon. A Mega level cybernetic dragon digimon who would even fight me to a standstill his Gigastick Lance and Dark Roar are something you dont want to mess with."**

"Lilithmon how nice to see you in my sector." Darkdramon chuckled before looking at Davis. "Oh and I see you've brought a human along too. What, your going to use him as your pawn to stop Lord Dragomon?"

"Lord Dragomon.." Davis frowned hearing that name before as that was the same mon that tried to make Kari his queen.

"Well it wont work! **Gigastick Lance!**" Darkdramon rushed at Davis with his right claw-like lance glowing red.

"Watch out!" Lilithmon shouted.

Davis jumped up as the claw-like lance sunk into where he was standing before he twirled around glowing gold and swiftkicking Darkdramon in the face making him stumble back.

"No one is turning me into swiss cheese." Davis smirked landing on his feet still glowing.

"What the?" Darkdramon muttered getting his feeting back before looking at Davis over. "How?"

"It's my crests power flowing through me." Davis said throwing his backpack off him.

"And what crests would that be." Darkdramon asked standing tall.

"The Crest of Miracles." Davis answered.

Darkdramon's eyes widen up a bit before he began chuckling then a full blown laughter broke out.

"Oh Lilithmon out of all your allies that you've gotten for yourself you surely did get a stroke of luck choosing this one." Darkdramon roared making Lilithmon growl.

_"What does he mean by that?" _Davis wondered.

"However.." Darkdramon clamed down grinning. "Threats like this are what need to be destroyed that will apose Lord Dragomon. **Dark Roar!**" He blasted dark matter energy from his mouth at Davis who rolled out the way but Darkdramon was already standing there waiting for him. "**Gigastick Lance!**"

Davis got up and turned to the side but the attack managed to strike him in the chest ripping his shirt leaving three slash marks caked with blood trailing down.

"Lucky shot!" Davis growled jumping up and kneeing Darkdramon under his chin before twirling to the right and punching him in the face with his left fist. "Take this!" Bringing up his hands as they glowed gold Davis blasted gold rushing beams from his hands nailing Darkdramon in the chest making him skid back knocking into a tree.

"Hold do you like that?!" Davis grinned landing on his right leg and left knee.

"Not bad Child of Miralces." Darkdramon chuckled pushing himself off the tree. "But if that's all the power you can muster from your crest I'm not all that impressed."

Proving his point Darkdramon zoomed infront of Davis in a blink of an eye and kicked him across the face with his right leg, he then flexed his left claw and slashed it upward like a uppercut under Davis making him soar in the air.

"Now taste true power! **Dark Roar!**" Darkdramon blasted his attack right into Davis covering him creating dust and smoke. When it cleared Davis was on the ground with his clothes tattered and scratched brusies all over him with blood comming down from both sides of his mouth, his left side of his head, and his right cheek were there was slash marks.

"D-Damn it..." Davis coughed trying to get up.

"Hahahahaha! This is the extend of the Child of Miralces power! Laughable!" Darkdramon laughed roaring to the skies.

"S-Shut up.." Davis gritted rising to his feet shaking.

"Oh still got some fight in ya huh?" Darkdramon chuckled amused.

Davis tried punching but they were sloppy and if that was'nt bad enough Darkdramon kept moving out laughing as if mocking him.

"What's the matter can't land a single blow." Darkdramon mocked.

"Enough." Lilithmon muttered having enough of what she was seeing. "**Phantom Pain!**" She flew toward the pair extending out her right golding claws and sinking them in Darkdramon's chest knocking him into a tree as it fell down on him. "Come on." Lilithmon turned around and picked up the bruised up Davis in her arms and flew away.

Darkdramon groaned pushing the broken tree off him before getting up on his feet.

"Damn that Lilithmon." Darkdramon muttered before chuckling. "No matter I'll find those two soon enough."

_**...With Lilithmon and Davis...**_

Lilithmon floated into a cave setting Davis down on his feet wobling.

"Are you alright?" Lilithmon asked.

"I'm far from alright.." Davis groaned before pushing Lilithmon's hands away from him before glaring at her. "You got questions that I want answers to, like why am I here in the Dark Ocean?! What was that Darkdramon guy talking about?! And why did you bring me here?!"

Lilithmon sighed sitting down on her legs and striked the ground before them making a fire blaze before them.

"I suppose I should explain myself." Lilithmon said as Davis sat down wincing in pain before looking at her. "What do you know of the Dark Ocean?"

"Its a whacked up dark place ruled by a octo freak named Dragomon who wanted my friend Kari as his queen to use her power to rule the real world and the digital world." Davis answered.

"That is true. But what you dont know is that the Dark Ocean was once a peacful place called Dark Paradise." Lilithmon said.

"You're joking right?" Davis asked finding a hard time believeing it.

"I know it might be hard to believe but this world was a loveable place where everyone lived in peace and harmony and even though in darkness it was loving and warm."

"What happend?"

"Dragomon happend. He grew tired of our way of living thinking it showed weakness and that we should be using the power of our realm to make others grovel at out feet in strength and superiority. But luckly I selled our world from others making sure no one would leave the Dark Ocean. But.."

"But what?"

"5 years ago Dragomon found a way into the real world and is slowly making an army to rule the real world, and should he continue nothing will stand in his way."

"If that's the case then why hasn't Gennai detected him yet?"

"Dragomon has created a device that will help him cloak him and his forces from him or your friends."

"Ok so what does all of this have to do with me?"

"I need help from someone of the digisestined who could fight Dragomon and his army. Originally I was going to asked the Child of Light for her help."

"Kari?"

"Yes, given that she hold the Crest of Light she is closest to the darkness given that fact light cannot live without darkness and vice versa."

"I suppose I can see where your going with that."

"But given her past experience with the power of darkness I felt that she would not help us. As well as your friend the Child of Kindness with his fear of being anywhere near the place that has once turned him so evil."

Lilithmon then looked from the fire to Davis looking deep into his eyes.

"You however are a different story."

"How?" Davis asked raising a eyebrow.

"With your Crest of Miracles it pretty much allows you to do anything beyond your reach. I figured with your power combined with the power of darkness I'll give you, you can help me in bringing down Dragomon and turning the Dark Ocean back into the peacful place that was once Dark Paradise."

"Not to be negative or anything, but do you really think I would be the best choice for this?"

"I am positive. I have watched you Davis Motomiya and how your life's been. You understand darkness in a way no one else can and you dont let it consume your being. You are hurt and despaired from how you are treated in life, and yet you dont want revenge or wish to harm or bestow your anger on anyone else except for those who deserve it and are bad."

Davis sighed closing his eyes seeing where Lilithmon was comming from. Even though he felt that darkness deep within him he only unleashed it on bad and evil folks never wishing it on anyone, but also be able to live with it like its a part of him.

"I understand that this is a lot for you to take in right away but the rebelion and forces I have gathered are just not enough cause the people follow Dragomon out of fear or actually agree with him. Please I just wish for him to be stopped or everyone will suffer." Lilithmon pleaded.

Davis opened his eyes and looked at Lilithmon and could tell that everything that she said has been nothing but the truth. And being who he is he could never turned down anyone in need.

Espicially if it was for the greater good.

"Lilithmon you dont have to ask me twice." Davis smiled softly.

"R-Really you'll help?" Lilithmon gasped surprised.

"Absoluelty. Beside I never did like that Dragomon freak espicially what he tried to do to Kari." Davis grinned before slamming his right fist into his left hand. "Also I want to get some payback on that Darkdramon creep. But I'll only be able to do that if I become stronger."

"Thank you Davis Motomiya." Lilithmon cried in joy before burying her head in his chest wrapping her arms around him and weaped happily.

"Hehe no problem." Davis chuckled rubbing her back to sooth her before getting a determined look in his eyes. _"Dragomon I swear, I'm gonna stop your and your plans."_

Lilithmon pulled back and wiped her tears smiling softly at Davis.

"Are you ready for me to bestow the power of darkness and the Dark Paradise to you?" Lilithmon asked.

"I'm ready." Davis nodded.

Lilithmon extended out her left hand showing black folded up pants and a matching blazer with a dark blue x on the left chest side looking like a eyepatch.

"Is that it?" Davis asked.

"Yes, but you'll need to drip your blood on it and it'll do the rest." Lilithmon nodded smiling.

Shrugging his shoulders Davis brought up his right hand and wiped blood from his mouth with his thumb and smeared it on the blazer.

For a minute nothing happend.

Until the outfit glowed crimson.

And on the blazer shot open one red eyes with yellow cornea and orange iris with a black pupil in it on the right side blinking before it looked at Davis freaking him out.

"What the hell?!" Davis shouted backing up a little.

"Feed me more!" A gruff male voice shouted.

That appeared to be comming from the uniform.

The uniform jumped out of Lilithmon's hand and tackled Davis pinning him to the wall by the sleeves looking like arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!" Davis yelled.

"Feed me more blood! I finally found my true wearer! I don't want to go back to sleep! Put me on!" The uniform said.

"WHAT ARE YOU YAMMERING ON ABOUT?!" Davis yelled struggling to get the thing off him.

"If you wont put me on I'll do it myself!" The uniform yelled resulting in it and Davis shuffling around on the floor with Davis losing his clothes in a rather violent fashion.

"Get off me you deranged thing! HEY WATCH IT!" Davis yelled.

"DONE!" The uniform yelled as it was now on Davis.

"Uuuugh..**OOOOHH!**" Davis shouted as a beam of crimson colored energy shot out from him through the roof into the air blinding everything.

"With this you shall become our Dark Fighter Davis Motomiya." Lilithmon smiled.

**What has Davis gotten himself into? What awaits him on the path he has chosen? Find out on the next Digimon: The Dark Fighter!**


	2. An Interesting School

**Chapter 2 An Interesing School**

"Man this is dull." Davis sighed leaning back in his seat on a bus that was empty except for him as he was wearing the uniform that Lilithmon gave him with a blue shirt under it wearing red shoes.

"What is?" The uniform asked making its eye go up looking up at Davis.

"This new academy that my parents are making me go to." Davis sighed.

"Well they did say it was for your own good, and that it was the only school that would take you in." The uniform said.

"No one asked you Yoiketsu." Davis huffed.

"I'm just saying." The uniform named Yoiketsu said.

Davis just sighed and looked out the window as the bus was driving on a bridge.

_"It's a little strange how I'm teamed up with a talking uniform." _Davis thought thinking back on the whole thing.

_**...Flashback...**_

In the cave Davis stood panting as the smoke was clearing.

"Man what the hell was that?" Davis mumbled.

"I must say Davis I like what I see." Lilithmon growled softly.

"Huh?" Davis asked confuse before looking at himself then shouted, "GAAUGH! What the hell am I wearing?!" Looking himself over Davis saw he was wearing armor that looked like Magnamon's except it was black and it was smaller and thinner with the same eye and X on the uniform on the chestplate with black underwear on almost making it look like he was'nt wearing anything underneath except red gloves and they were purple under his hands showing off his muscles, arms, legs, and six pack physic and the two black horns from Magnamon's helmet on top of his head looking like ears and he had purple undertones under his hair.

"We've merged in a sense. This is how my power is released." The now armor said in a calm voice.

"I dont care about that! Just get off me!" Davis yelled trying to tug the armor off him.

"Davis calm down." Lilithmon tried to sooth.

"I cant calm down with something talking on me!" Davis shouted, when Davis' hands snapped off he was sending flying into the wall leaving a good amount of dent. "Whoa." Davis breathed stunned.

"That is my power flowing through you. Focus a bit and you can feel it." The armor said looking up at him as Davis felt what he was talking about.

"Holy crap.. I-I can feel it... as well as my own power skyrocketing as if there both combining. But, how are you doing this?" Davis asked.

"I have to feed on your blood." The armor stated.

"WHAT?!" Davis yelped.

"Hmmm...interesting. For someone so hotheaded your blood feels good with a warm feeling to it, almost like its hot." The armor mussed.

"His name is Yoiketsu translation for 'good blooded', I called him that for he would only be able to be used by people with absolute goodness in their heart." Lilithmon explained as Davis got out of the wall and sat down.

"This power feels incredible." Davis smiled flexing his right hand before looking at Lilithmon. "Is this the good power of the Dark Paradise?"

"Yes it is. Or what's left of it, I've put everything I could into that to stop Dragomon." Lilithmon nodded.

"Dont worry Lilithmon. I'll use this power wisely and to bring down that squid-face creep Dragomon." Davis grinned.

"I know you will." Lilithmon smiled.

"I know you're in there Lilithmon with the Child of Miracles too." Darkdramon voice echoed from the cave making Davis and Lilithmon jump on their feet.

"Damn he found us." Lilithmon frowned.

"Well lets see what we can do! Let's go Yoiketsu!" Davis said.

"Yoiketsu?" The armor asked.

"Yeah Lilithmon said that was your name. Beside you said my bloods good so it fits." Davis stated running out the cave with Lilithmon right behind him.

Outside the cave was Darkdramon standing with four Devidramon by his sides.

"Time to end little Lilithmon." Darkdramon smirked.

"Gang way!" Davis jumped out of the cave landing on Darkdramon's face and jumping over him and the Devidramon landing behind them. "Nice to see you again robo lizard breath!" Davis yelled looking at Darkdramon as he hid in the shadows.

"Ha! When I set my sights on a target I find them until they're destroyed." Darkdramon grinned turning to him raising up his left claw as the Devidramon turned to Davis as well.

"Well I'm a hard guy to get rid of." Davis smirked getting ready.

Away from them Lilithmon was standing at the foot of the cave.

"Good luck Davis." Lilithmon muttered.

"Devidramon kill him!" Darkdramon commanded.

The four Devidramon roared charging at Davis with their claws glowing red and swiping at him but Davis bobbed and sweaved through their attack before jumping up and kicking his left leg into one Devidramon's head knocking it on the ground before disbursting into data.

_"With just one hit I took that creep out! Cool!" _Davis grinned flipping over another Devidramon's claw and ran on the arm to the face sinking his right knee into its face destroying it as well.

"How is a mere human doing this?!" Darkdramon shouted in surprise. "Attack him at once!"

"**Crimson Blast!**" The last two Devidramon fired red lasers from their mouths.

Davis ran forward dodging the attacks, when he close enough to the Devidramon he jumped up spinning before he was between their heads and split kicked them right in their eyes destroying them before they could even scream as Davis spinned again and landed right in front of Darkdramon who was growling.

_"The power I'm feeling from Yoiketsu is amazing! Its increased my stength and speed tremendously." _Davis grinned before looking at Darkdramon frowning. "I owe you one from last time we fought."

"I dont know how you've gained so much power boy but know your life ends here." Darkdramon stated.

"Bring it." Davis challenged.

"**Dark Roar!**" Darkdramon fired his attack as Davis rolled out of the way when he looked up Darkdramon was there with his left claw up getting ready to strike.

"Not this time!" Davis sprung up and caught his claw in his right hand before bringing his left knee up nailing Darkdramon in the chest making him bend over coughing, letting go of his claw Davis twirled around and socked Darkdramon in the face making him skid back.

"You little brat! **Dark Roar!**" Darkdramon growled firing more dark matter blasts from his mouth at Davis who jumped, rolled, and dodged out the way, when he jumped back skidding across the ground after the last blast Darkdramon flew at him with his right claw-like lance glowing red. "**Gigastick Lance!**"

Davis stood strong as Darkdramon slammed his claw-like lance into Davis' chest the power of the attack shinning off him letting Dardramon finally see he was wearing showing off his armor with the chestplate stopping Darkdramon's attack.

"What are you wearing?!" Darkdramon roared.

"The thing that will help me beat you!" Davis roared glaring at him raising up his right fist and slammed it down on Darkdramon's claw-like lance breaking it in half.

"Impossible!" Darkdramon shouted backing up.

"It's over, this is the end for you Darkdramon!" Davis said. "Let's go Yoiketsu!"

"Right." Yoiketsu said sending power throught the armor as the lines on it glowed red as did the horns on his head with power surging through it as steam was shot out of the shoulder and waist armor.

"Here we go!" Davis ran up to Darkdramon as his armor sofly glowed gold as did his right fist. "**Yoi-Miracle-Thrasher!**" Davis slammed his fist into Darkdramon face knocking him into the ground before bouncing up in the air as Davis dashed behind him skidding to a stop.

"N-No... it can't be..." Darkdramon muttered as he body shinned gold before he was dispursted into data.

That data then flowed into the armor making it shine red before fading.

"Good job Davis." Lilithmon smiled walking towards him. "Your first fight using Yoiketsu and you fought splendedly."

"Thanks. This feels pretty cool." Davis grinned at her. He then strated to feel whoozy making him fall on his left knee panting softly. "I feel funny." He stated as his vision became all blurly.

"Its because your running low on blood." Yoiketsu stated looking at him.

"Easy there Davis." Lilithmon whispered softly kneeling down next to him. "Using Yoiketsu long drains you of your blood, use too much and you'll die. With Yoiketsu's power it acts as a double edge sword."

"Thanks for the tip." Davis chuckled softly.

"Yoiketsu end the transformation." Lilithmon said.

"Sure." Yoiketsu said as the armor glowed red before changing into the uniform it started out with the blazer open showing off Davis' chest.

"Here." Lilithmon said pulling out a red fingerless glove with four gray knuckles on it with a yellow Y on the face having a blue ring on it with a blue pin on it. "This will help you and Yoiketsu transform. Through this the blood will flow into the uniform helping you."

"Gotcha." Davis said taking it and putting it on his left hand before rising up on his feet with Lilithmon's help. "But I can tell this was just the preview."

"Indeed." Lilithmon nodded. "There will be more battles for you to face. So be ready."

"I dont suppose you know where Dragomon is making his army do you?" Davis asked.

"I do, but I will tell you soon. For now I think you need to go home and get some rest." Lilithmon said. "Oh before I forget here."

Lilithmon waved her right hand and a sword that looked like the master sword in zelda appeared except the blade was blood red.

"I made this to go with Yoiketsu. It should be useful to you in battle." Lilithmon said as Davis grabbed the blade with his left hand.

"Alright then." Davis said as Lilithmon raised up her left hand and made a portal open up. "See ya later." He said jumping through the portal.

"Oh I almost forgot no one else will hear Yoiketsu talked except for you and me!" Lilithmon shouted.

"Got it!" Davis shouted waving as Lilithmon waved back with the portal closing behind him.

Lilithmon smiled softly before turning around and spreaded her wings before flying off.

_**...With Davis...**_

The portal opened up in Davis' bedroom as he floated out of it and landed on his feet with the portal closing behind him.

"I see the portal brought me in my room." Davis sighed.

"It seems very cozy in here." Yoiketsu said.

"Yeah, well this will be your home too so get use to it." Davis said putting the sword in a metal guitar case he had before jumping on his bed and going to sleep. Later on he was woken up by his parents who scolded him for getting expelled like he knew they would but also leaving school without them.

The next three days were spent for Mr and Ms Motomiya finding a school that would take Davis dispite his background, luckly they came across an ad for an academy that will take whoever while giving them great education and has gotten good reviews for the five years its been up and runnning.

_**...Flashback Ends...**_

"I still can't believe that this school is on a remote island away from Odaiba with a city of its own." Davis muttered under his breath.

"It does sound a little strange." Yoiketsu agreed.

Davis was brought out of his thinking when the bus stopped and the driver telling Davis they have reached their destination as he got up put his backpack on his back with his metal guitar case on his right shoulder and stuffed his hands in his pockets walking off the bus.

When he was off he saw he had to cross another bridge leading to a city and it the middle of it was giant circular walls with what looked like a large academy school-like building in it.

"So that's the place." Davis mussed looking up at the building. "Son Goku Academy."

Making his way across the bridge and into the city Davis saw it was an ok place looking like any other city with a few people and digimon walking around.

"I wounder what this place is called." Davis wondered.

"I saw a sign up ahead that said Goku City." Yoiketsu said.

"Hmmm." Davis hummed.

As he was walking through he looked into an alley and saw a woman being ganged up by three street punks and two Bearmon.

"P-Please dont hurt me." The women begged covering in fear.

"Oh we wont." One punk smirked.

"Not unless you give us your money." One Bearmon chuckled.

"Hey leave the lady alone." The punks, Bearmon, and lady turned around to see Davis standing there in the alley.

"What you say kid?" The second punk asked.

"I said leave her alone. The whole punk act aint working for ya, espicailly if five guys are ganging up on one person." Davis said.

"Cheeky little brat." A Bearmon sneered.

"He must be new here." The other Bearmon said.

"Well why dont we teach him a lesson." The third punk grinned slamming his right fist into his left hands as the group made their way to Davis.

"If you guys want to pick a fight that's alright with me." Davis smirked. "Bring it on."

The three punks and Bearmon all jumped at Davis who moved out of their way before he slammed his fist and elbows into the faces knocking them all down on the ground dazed but beaten.

"That was'nt even a workout." Davis scoffed before looking at the woman. "You alright miss?"

"I am now thank you so much." The woman bowed before looking up at Davis. "I appreciate the save young man." She smiled before walking away waving as Davis waved back.

"Now then what to do do you punks." Davis said turning to the punks and Bearmon who were shaking with fear.

"Please dont hurt us we're sorry!" They all shouted begging on their hands and knees.

"What the hell?" Davis asked.

"We dont really hurt anyone!" The Bearmon shouted.

"Yeah we just scare people til they fork over some money! We're really weak guys!" The punks said.

"Well I'm not gonna fight on people who cant fight back." Davis sighed adjusting his guitar case. "I suppose I'll let it slid just this once."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" All five praised before running away leaving a dustclod behind them. "We'll never forget your generosity!"

"I think some of the people here are crazy." Davis muttered with a deadpanned look.

"Probabley." Yoiketsu muttered with the same look.

Turning around Davis made it way to the school walls, when he got there we saw up on the wall hanging by chains was a naked teenage boy with a wooden sign covering his privats with something writen on it.

"Here lies the naked pig who dared defy Son Goku Academy. As such justice was served." Davis read on the sigh looking at the naked boy. "Man I thought the city was bad, but here it seems that the school is even worse. Interesting." Davis mussed walking through the walls into the school which was across a large dirt field.

_**...At Son Goku Academy...**_

"Everyone we have a new transfer student joining us today. His name is Davis Motomiya." A women with short black hair and blue eyes with glasses on wearing a dress shirt with black skirt and heels said waving her left hand at Davis who stood before the classroom. As Davis looked at them he saw all the guys wearing gray pants and blazers button up and the girls were wearing sailor uniforms with the gray mini skirts, white short sleeved shirts white and gray sailor collars with gray neckerchief around the neck.

_"Must be a school dress code." _Davis thought.

"Oh! Oh! Davis sit here sit here!" A girl around his age waved. She had bright orange hair going to her chest and green eyes wearing the school uniform for girls sitting in the fourth row of students. "This desk is free! It used to belong to a guy but the school perged him out for causing trouble so its fine now! It's cozy and everything!" The girl continued to talk.

"Man." Davis blinked.

"What?" The teacher asked.

"That chick's spazing out something fierce." Davis said.

"Oh well that's how Orihime usually is." The teacher chuckled nervously. "Anyway I'll be your teacher Ms. Lira Phansom, and I guess that can be your seat. Enjoy."

Davis shrugged his shoulders and made his way through the desks and sat beside the orange haired girl.

"My name's Orihime Oragame. It's nice to meet you." Orihime smiled closing her eyes.

"That student you said the school perged, he the one out front?" Davis asked jabbing his left thumb towards the window looking out it.

"Oh yeah that kind of thing happens here all the time. But dont worry you'll get use to it." Orihime smiled waving her right hand around.

_"I'll bet." _Davis thought lidding his eyes.

"Ok class let's begin today's lesson." Lira said begining the class as Orihime put a book up in her desk and strangely began eating food from a bento before immediately going to school sleep soozing with a air bubble on her nose.

"What the? She's asleep already." Davis looked at Orihime in suprised as Lira didn't even seems to care.

After class ended Davis began walking around the hallways.

"At least all these classes are'nt as dull and boring as I thought they'd be." Davis sighed stuffing his hands in his blazer pockets.

"I feel something off about this school though Davis." Yoiketsu said and Davis could'nt help but nod his head agreeing with him ever since seeing that guy hanged by the school.

"Oh Davis!" Davis turned his head around seeing Orihime flying at him so he moved towards the right making Orihime pass him rolling on the ground before crashing into a trashcan.

Sighing Davis walked on out of the hallway in a yard with Orihime surprisingly right beside him with her schoolbag in her hands as a banana peel was on hear head.

"Aw, why'd you dodge me?" Orihime pouted.

"That's what you normally do when people come flying at you." Davis said.

"But I just wanted to give my bestie a hug." Orihime whinned.

"Your bestie?" Davis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're desk neighbors now so we're totally besties." Orihime smiled.

"Riiight." Davis said.

"Hey is that your guitar case? Do you play something? Can you sing, come on I'll sing with you!" Orihime gushed before she started singing some random song using the banana peel as a mic.

"Will you calm down." Davis sweatdropped seeing the girls crazy antics. "Listen I was wondering if you could tell me something about this school. Like whose the top dog here and everything."

"Oh sure I can do that." Orihime smiled. Before she could start explain she saw something that made her freak. "Oh no! Quick Davis bow! Bow!" Origime wailed moving her left hand on Davis' neck making him bend down as she did.

Although confused Davis looked up to see all students around bowing as well making a pathway. When he looked towards the way he saw a tall tan skinned bald headed male with yellow eyes wearing light purple long sleeved shirt, pants, and shoes with dark gray gauntlets on with four spikes on his knuckles and dark gray shoulder pads on with the numeron number 3 on his chest like this 'III' walking down the steps.

"That guy looks like a bigshot." Davis said bending down sitting on his feet.

"Yeah. That's Bruce Igama of the Discilinary Committe Chair of the school who enforces the rules of Son Goku Academy. He's a level 3." Orihime said turning her head at Davis as Bruce walked passed them.

"Level 3?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. You see the uniforms we wear are called Kai Uniforms they have amazing powers like they gave us super human ablilites. There's no levels like us, level 1, then 2, to 3. Majority of the school have no levels and level 1, and there's even more a handfull of level 2's." Orihime explained.

_"This school is definatley different from any other school." _Davis thought.

"Not only that but there are only four people in the whole school that have level 3 and they're the Elite 4 of the school." Orihime said breaking Davis' thoughts. "All these uniforms are made by the Student Body President Lady Ryoka Kuchiki and her Sewing Club."

"So what your saying is that this Lady Ryoka is the top dog here in this school. Not the principle?" Davis asked making sure he got everything right.

"That's right." Orihime nodded before she and Davis heard murmering from the students as she looked up at the stairs. "And speak of the devil that's Lady Ryoka right there."

Davis looked over Orihime's head to see a girl that looked 3 years older than him walking down the steps. She had dark blue hair that went to her to her thighs with two stripes covering he ears going to her chest and purple eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt with cuffs, light purple pants and heels carryng in her right hand was a steel sword in a white seath.

Davis could practically feel the superiortic air around her with a hint of something else around her.

It almost felt shadowy.

"Davis I feel something comming from her." Yoiketsu said.

"Yeah I feel it too. Wonder what is it." Davis wondered frowning. _"Well I suppose there's one way to find out."_

Davis got up from his positon and stood at the foot of the steps hands in his blazer pockets.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I hear you're the queen bee of this school." Davis said drawing everyone's attention. "If you are I got a question for ya."

"How dare you!" One student said as he and three others stood before Davis wearing gray blazer jackets, pants, and shoes with a numeron number 1 on the chest like this 'I'.

They all charged at Davis but he jumped and twirled around kicking them in the face knocking them down on the ground as he landed looking up at Ryoka who looked back.

"I want to know what the deal is with this school? I just got the rundown of how things work around and something seems a little off. Now spill!" Davis declared.

"And if I dont?" Ryoka spoke in a soft yet strong voice as if holding power.

"Bad mistake chica." Davis growled dropping the metal guitar case and pulling his blood blade out before pointing it at Ryoka surprising the students that he pulled something like that out. "Cause unless you start talking I'll have to use this."

"Whoa look at that sword!"

"It looks cool!"

"It almost looks like it's covered in blood."

"Amazing Davis!" Orihime grinned gushing.

Ryoka looked at the sword with interst making her hum in thought.

"What's the matter pres, feeling intimidated?" Davis smirked before seeing how she looked at his blade. "You act like you've seen this blade." Davis said before narrowing his eyes at her. "You have seen this before have'nt you!"

"And what if I had?" Ryoka said.

"I'm getting sick of you not giving me a straight answer!" Davis roared running up the steps and jumping towards Ryoka bringing up the sword to attack.

Suddenly Davis got knocked down by a black steel boxing glove slamming him into the crowd of students.

"Fukamow?" Ryoka asked.

"Yes ma'am captian of the Boxing Club Jackson Fukamow." A 17 year old boy said landing on his feet grinning. He had a shaven head with black eyes wearing a light purple trenchcoat showing off his muscular chest with looked like ammunition around him in a x formation, gray shorts, and black boots, he was sporting one of those boxing things on his head with big black steel boxing gloves on his hands and around his wait was a silver belt buckle with the numeron number 2 on it like this 'II'. "Allow me to deal with this insolent disrespectful fool. With your permission of course."

"He's yours." Ryoka said.

"You jerk!" Davis roared pushing through the crowd and jumping at Jackson. "Stay outta my way!" Davis slammed his blade towards Jackson but he blocked it bringing up his arms as Davis' hit bounced off making him skid across the ground taking a hand off the handle and waving it. "What the hell? Is that thing made out of metal or something?"

"HA! Dont you recognize a Kai Uniform when you see one?!" Jackson grinned bringing his arms down.

"What? You dont even look like your wearing a Kai Uniform." Davis frowned.

"A boxer uniform is his trunks, gloves and head protector. This was made for me by Lady Ryoko and her Sewing Club. It was given to me!" Jackson proclaimed.

"Heh, that getup just looks like a joke along with the person whose wearing it." Davis smirked. _"But seriously, I've been here for only a couple of hours at least and this school gets more and more bizzare."_

"How dare you insult me!" Jackson roared bringing up his right gloove and thrusted it forward firing a barrage of purple bullets but if you look close you can see into them are mini fists.

"Whoa!" Davis jumped and rolled out the way but Jackson was keeping the pressure on him following him movements, as Davis ducked and jumped dodging the bulleting fists a couple hit him in the chest, arms, legs, and face knocking him down skidding across the ground like a pebble til he skidded to a stop by his right leg and left knee.

"Enough of this." Davis growled bringing up his right hand towards the pin on his left hand glove.

"Davis we cant transform and use our power on a mere human." Yoiketsu said.

"Mere human my ass! The things he's doing is anything but mere!" Davis snapped.

"But he's a human nother the less." Yoiketsu said.

"Dammit." Davis muttered standing up taking his hand away from his glove before he was nailed in the ground again by Jackson's barrage.

"How do you like the power of my boxing?!" Jackson laughed seeing he worked a number on Davis.

Davis only growled in anger and frustration.

"It seems you don't know how to use that blade you hold. What a fool." Ryoka said turning around and walking away.

"Hey hold it! I want answers!" Davis shouted getting up.

"Fukamow, make sure to take that blade away from him." Ryoka said leaving.

"Yes ma'am." Jackson advancing on Davis making him back up a little.

Suddenly he was grabbed by his left arms and was pulled into the crowd.

"Hey!" Jackson roared running after him but when he got there he saw that Davis was already gone. "Dang, kid sure knows how to make a hasty retreat."

"Davis left already?" Orihime whinned.

_**...Later in the school...**_

"I am sorry Lady Ryoka! I have no excuses for how the transer student got away!" Jackson said kneeling down in front or Ryoka who was sitting in a highchair like royalty with a butler beside her serving her tea.

"Fool! Not only did you fail to bring the trasnfer student to us, you allowed him to show such disrespect for Lady Ryoka! Such incompitents like that are unacceptable!" Bruce shouted at Jackson with his hands behind him.

"It was'nt all his fault you know." Bruce looked to the side to see a person that looked 2 years older than Davis with shaggy green hair and blue eyes wearing a light purple trenchcoat with gray cuffs, black tank top, gray pants and shoes with gray shoulder pads having a wooden katana strapped on his back with a level III on the coat sitting in a couch with his arms leaned back having a workstation of his own having his feet probed up on the desk smirking at Bruce.

"What was that Athletic Committe Chair Sai Bushu?" Bruce growled at the shaggy haired teen.

"Your the Disciplinary Committee who led Lady Ryoka be mocked by that student so the fault is really yours Bruce. Dont go pointing fingers at MY subordinates." Sai smirked.

"I've found some intel of him." Bruce and Sai turned their heads to a high workstation filled with computer and other electronics and sitting on a computer was a guy around the same age as Sai with wild spiky black hair with brown eyes having square glasses on wearing light purple zipped up jacket with grey fur around the collar, light purple pants and shoes, with mini shoulder pads on and silver techno gloves with a level III on his chest.

"Do tell Information and Strategy Commitee Chair Jeremy Hatake." Sai said raising an eyebrow.

"He's been known to get into numerous fights in his old High School in Odaiba and only in four months always comming out on top leaving his victims nearly in a state of comas." Jeremy said pushing up his glasses.

"So rather than discipline him they just kicked him out not wanting to deal with him. How lazy of the schoolboard." Ryoka mussed closing her eyes sipping her tea.

"My oh my. It seems like the dorks screwed up." Said a girl that looked 1 year older than Davis but short with white short hair tied in pony tail with two stripes covering her ears and pink eyes wearing a light purple dress that went to her thighs with short puffy sleeves gray cuffs on her wrists with gray cowgirl boots that had wings on the heel and a light purple band hat on her head with a red snake head on it and a III on her chest sitting in a chair filled with stuff animals in her workstation waving around a black bandstick.

"That's one way of putting it Non-Athletic Committee Chair Viper Sheen." Jeremy said.

"What's the name of that transfer student?" Ryoka asked turning her chair around with the back facing her Elite 4.

"Yeah what's his name?" Viper wondered.

"Name's Davis Motomiya." Jeremy said looking at the computer.

"Motomiya huh?" Ryoka mussed before smiling softly. "How interesting."

"Lady Ryoka if I may ask, why did you want the blade this Davis kid has?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I find myself interested as well milady." Jeremy said.

"You all know how the Kai Uniforms are invicible and can't be destroyed?" Ryoka asked.

"Yeah why?" Viper wondered.

"That blade is the only thing that can destroy Kai Uniforms." Ryoka said.

"You're kidding!" Sai shouted shocked as was Bruce, Jeremy, and Viper.

"I kid you not." Ryoka smiled softly. "The fact that Motomiya's come across it leaves me, interested on how he obtained it."

_**...Somewhere else in the school...**_

Davis was suddenly brought into a class room pushed in by the person who dragged him from the battle with Jackson.

"Hey!" Davis grunted.

"Man your first day and already your getting things rolling." Davis turned around and saw Lira standing in front of the close door with her hands on her hips smiling at Davis.

"Ms. Lira? Why did you bail me out?" Davis asked confused.

"You know me by another name Davis." Lira smiled before she had a purple glow around her body and she got a weird gold bat crown on her head, a bat tattoo on her forehead, purple eye liner on that looked like evil eyes, and four bat wings comming out of her back. She took off her glasses showing her slightly slitted eyes and all too familiar face.

"Lilithmon?!" Davis asked surprised.

"Surprise." Lilithmon smiled giggling.

"What are you doing here?" Davis wondered.

"There's something that I didn't have time to tell you cause I was preparing things in the Dark Ocean." Lilithmon said walking towards the desk and sitting on it crossing her legs. "Son Goku Academy is actually the place where Dragomon is making his dark army."

"You got to be kidding me." Davis said.

"I kid you not." Lilithmon shook her head. "Surely since you've arrived you noticed that this school was quite off."

"Yeah if the naked kid out front, the strange uniforms, and people with sudden powers were anything to go by." Davis said crossing his arms leaning against the window.

"Well I take it that you already know about the Kai Uniforms." Lilithmon guess as Davis nodded his head. "What you dont know is that each uniform has digimon data stored within them from the Dark Ocean. Giving the people here them super human ablilies, people with no levels only get slight power like a In Training level digimon so they dont get much."

"Level I's however are given the power of really strong Rookie leveled digimon. Level II's have the power and gain ablilites as Champions and Ultimates. And then there's level III the strongest bunch of them all as you've heard are the Elite 4 they're uniforms are based off Mega level digimon."

"And that's not all those who wear the uniforms are bound to follow Dragomon's word. No level are oblivious and the same could be said as level I's but when the situation calls for it they act like soilders in the military. Level II's are loyal to a fault and think very highly of thierselves like arrogant bastards willing to do anything to aplease the higher ups, Level III's, toughest bunch their is they dont accept any kind of disrespect or intolerence toward the academy or Lady Ryoka."

"I've been meaning to ask about that, just what's this Ryoka Kuchiki's story in all of this?"

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea. I think she's just a human girl that was consumed by the darkness and was made Dragomon's top henchmen."

"So in other words she's like a general making sure things stay steady and running for Dragomon."

"Exactly. She only bestows level I and II Baku Uniforms to those who think are worthy of serving under Dragomon's power. Dragomon wanted a place where he could gather his army in an invisible but also visible place that would'nt arouse suspicion."

"I hate to admit it but that is a clever plan. But what's to stop the students from spilling out what goes on in the school?"

"Dragomon has made a back up plan for that. No level's and level I's wont say anything because I doubt the people outside the school will listen, as for level II's if they try to say anything a slight shock goes through them making them forget on what they were going to say. And level III's they would'nt dare go behind Ryoko's back."

Davis sighed closing his eyes prosessing everything he was told about his new school that was ultimately the same where he was to confront Dragomon's army and stop his evil plot.

"This is definately one interesting school." Davis muttered.

**Davis starts his new school only to find out it's his main mission! What will he do, and what will happen? Find out of the next Digimon: The Dark Fighter!**


End file.
